À Jamais
by 5Pistache5
Summary: On ne se rend compte de l’importance de quelque chose seulement lorsque nous l’avons perdu à jamais…


**À jamais…**

_Disclaimer__: Tout appartient à J.K. __Rowling__ sauf deux petits personnages de mon invention…_

_Résumé__: On ne se rend compte de l'importance de quelque chose seulement lorsque nous l'avons perdu à jamais… _

_Petit OS qui m'est venu en tête en écoutant _Summer_ du compositeur __Hisaishi__ Joe, tiré de l'album _Un conte de fée_ d'Angèle __Dubeau__ et La Pietà__. Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais eu la chance d'entendre le violon d'Angèle __Dubeau__, je vous conseille vivement de faire un petit détour vers n'importe quel site qui vous permettra d'écouter un ext__rait avant de lire ce qui suit! _

_Bien entendu, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'écouter sa musique pendant la lecture de ce court OS. _

_Bon__ne__ écoute et bonne lecture…_

-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-

Sous mes paupières clauses, je ne vois que des taches de lumière difformes. Dans cette noirceur éclatante, j'oublie mon corps quelques instants pour sentir, écouter, toucher… Le soleil réchauffe ma peau restée trop longtemps dans la noirceur. Le vent balaye doucement mes cheveux éparpillés dans l'herbe. Sous mon corps, le gazon dégage cette odeur de fraicheur et de terre que j'aime tant. Presque inconsciemment, mes doigts jouent avec les brindilles; ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'être inactifs très longtemps. Derrière moi, des oiseaux chantent tranquillement sans se soucier de ma présence incongrue dans leur milieu. Un clapotis continu bourdonne faiblement près de mes pieds et dans un bruissement, les feuilles dansent au gré du vent, se laissant porter, tout comme je me laisse porter par mes sens. Tout près de mon corps, je sens cette présence qui me suit partout. Elle est là, elle s'attache à moi comme si j'étais la seule personne qui puisse la protéger. Elle remue un peu, mais elle semble comprendre que je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger pour l'instant… Tranquillement, sa respiration s'apaise, son souffle caressant ma main.

Et je suis bien…

Simplement bien.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'oublie cette douleur qui serre mon cœur. J'oublie ce malaise qui m'habite, qui me ronge. J'oublie la douleur et la peur, le chagrin et l'angoisse. Cet après-midi qui avait commencé comme tous les précédents depuis son départ se transforme maintenant en paradis. J'aimerais arrêter le temps et rester figée dans cet état de plénitude. Je me rappelle les bons moments à ces côtés… et Merlin sait combien il y en a eu!

Il était le seul à savoir me rassurer. Le seul qui supportait mes pleurs, mes envies, mes sautes d'humeur. Et tout ça sans jamais se plaindre. Par le simple soutien de ses prunelles couleur miel, il réussissait à chasser les démons qui me hantaient. Autant il savait être sérieux, autant il arrivait à m'arracher un sourire dans n'importe quelle situation. Nous avons partagé des fous rires interminables, des disputes aussi, mais elles ne duraient jamais bien longtemps.

Quand je l'ai rencontré, je pensais avoir enterré pour toujours ma vie amoureuse. J'avais un trop lourd fardeau désormais… Un très joli fardeau certes, mais O combien difficile à porter pour une seule personne. Il m'a accepté même si je ne faisais que compliquer un peu plus sa vie. À ce moment là, je pensais avoir touché le fond. Je me retrouvais à partager la maison d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas, faute d'argent et j'avais cet énorme charge avec moi. Je ne l'avais pas désiré ce poids supplémentaire sur ma vie, mais il était là et je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'abandonner.

Dans les premières semaines de notre cohabitation, nous avons appris à nous connaître. Il m'a supporté, m'a comprise alors que la majorité des gens m'auraient laissé me débrouiller seule. Je dois dire que ce que j'amenais avec moi n'était pas un cadeau. Mais cet inconnu, qui devint rapidement un ami, n'a jamais bronché. Au contraire, il m'a fait apprécier cette épreuve que la vie m'envoyait. Je crois que c'est grâce à lui si aujourd'hui je peux dire que j'en suis fière. À l'époque, cette différence qui m'ostracisait de toute les personnes de mon âge me répugnais et me faisais regretter ce choix que j'avais fait de la garder.

Je crois que je lui ai tout raconté de ma vie. Enfin… tout ce qui était racontable à un homme qu'on ne connait que depuis quelques mois. Mais malgré cette nouvelle proximité, il n'y a jamais eu de gène entre nous. Jamais de malaise ne s'est installé. Je me sentais libre de lui parler de tout sans avoir peur d'être jugée. Sa tolérance n'avait pas de limites. Il semblait tout accepter des gens: leurs qualités, mais aussi leurs défauts et leurs peurs. Il disait que c'est ça qui les rendait humain.

Peu à peu, mon ami s'est transformé en confident exemplaire. Alors que je m'apitoyais sur mon sort et qu'il me consolait, je me rends compte aujourd'hui comment lui aussi devait souffrir silencieusement. Mais avant, j'étais aveugle à tout ce qui n'était pas moi ou mon fardeau. Quelques fois il disparaissait, mais il finissait toujours par revenir. Il disait qu'il allait rendre visite à des amis ou qu'il allait tenir compagnie à sa mère malade, mais j'étais certaine que c'était pour s'éloigner de moi. Pour refaire le plein après que j'aie déversé toutes mes souffrances sur lui.

Et je dois dire que je le comprenais! Je n'étais pas facile à vive, loin de là! Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi il ne me disait pas simplement qu'il avait besoin d'air libre pour quelques jours. J'en étais arrivée à la conclusion qu'il avait trop peur de me blesser. J'avais remarqué qu'il revenait souvent plus fatigué que lorsqu'il était sortit. À l'époque, j'en avais déduis qu'il avait fait la fête avec ses amis ou qu'il avait pris du bon temps avec je ne sais quelle fille. Et je ne pouvais que l'encourager! Le poids que je trainais était le mien et non pas le sien.

Si au début il avait paru ne pas trop savoir comment s'en occuper, il a développé avec le temps une patience que moi-même j'arrivais souvent à perdre. Il avait un don pour ce genre de chose. Une infinie douceur… Après quelques mois, il me présenta à ses amis, à sa famille. Toutes ses connaissances m'acceptèrent rapidement et même mon fardeau fut bien accueilli. Je dois avouer que lorsqu'il m'avait demandé si je voulais les rencontrer, j'avais été très réticente au début. Je m'étais laissé convaincre seulement parce qu'il en avait dit tellement de bien et que s'ils étaient l'ami d'un homme si gentil, ils ne pouvaient pas être méchants.

J'ai découvert en eux des amis fidèles. Des personnes tellement attentionnées qu'il m'était difficile de leur refuser quoique ce soit. Lorsqu'ils avaient manifesté tant de gentillesse envers ma différence, j'avais l'impression de retrouver quelque chose qui m'avais manqué depuis très longtemps: une famille. La meilleure amie de mon protecteur était devenue ma meilleure amie aussi. Une deuxième confidente à qui je pouvais parler de mes problèmes d'ordre plus confidentiels. Je me suis rendue compte que cette absence de soutien féminin m'avais grandement manquée. Ces gens étaient tellement gentils que j'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient disparaitre lorsque je me réveillerais de ce rêve.

Et là, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé. Je ne sais pas comment c'était venu, petit à petit sans doute, mais la vérité me frappait de plein fouet. Après presque un an de cohabitation, de confidences et d'amitié, voilà que j'éprouvais pour mon bienfaiteur ce que j'étais persuadé ne jamais pouvoir éprouver de nouveau.

L'amour.

Un amour incommensurable. Un amour si passionné, si enlevant qu'il m'effrayait. Pourtant, mon cher ami ne m'avait jamais donné des signaux qui auraient pu encourager cette inclination! Cette révélation me plongea dans le plus euphorique des bonheurs, mais en même temps, dans une totale confusion. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il fut une époque où j'aurais foncé tête première, mais à ce moment là, j'avais plutôt envie de m'enfuir très loin de lui. J'étais persuadée que jamais il ne ressentirait la moindre tendresse plus qu'amicale à mon égard, alors j'ai enfouie mes désirs au plus profond de mon être.

Mais voilà, pour fuir mes sentiments, je me suis jetée corps et âme dans ce qui m'avais longtemps soutenu avant la venue de mon fardeau: la musique. Dans une ère qui me paraissait très lointaine, j'avais été violoncelliste professionnelle. J'avais joué avec les plus grands orchestres, j'avais accompagné toute sorte de musiciens, de chanteurs et de groupes en tournée. Lorsque ce poids m'était tombé dessus, j'en avais surtout honte alors que j'aurais du bénir tous les saints pour ce cadeau du ciel. Nous avions été deux à cette époque à apprendre mon état, mais ma moitié avait préféré s'enfuir lâchement plutôt que de m'épauler. J'avais quand même accepté ce qui m'arrivait, tout en arrêtant définitivement ma passion.

Malgré mes craintes d'avoir perdu à jamais mon talent, mon archet continuait toujours à glisser sur les cordes du violoncelle et mes doigts n'avaient rien perdu de leur dextérité. Cet homme qui m'avait vu renaitre avait grandement apprécié le retour à mon élément, mais il n'était pas stupide et il me connaissait que trop bien. Lorsqu'il a vu que nous ne parlions plus comme avant, lorsqu'il a vu que je m'éloignais peu à peu de lui, il a compris. Un soir, il m'a forcé à lui expliquer ce changement. Sur le coup, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que d'inventer une histoire totalement bidon, mais c'était sans compter sur sa connaissance de ma propre personne.

Et là, il a fait la dernière chose que je m'attendais à le voir faire. Il s'est penché vers moi et m'a embrassé. C'était rien, un tout petit bisou, mais ce simple toucher m'avait complètement bouleversée. J'étais restée dans la plus totale stupéfaction et il avait pris mon inaction pour de l'indifférence à son égard. Il avait commencé à se lever, mais je m'étais déjà jetée à son cou pour renouveler cette sensation qui m'avait complètement rendu dépendante de ses lèvres. J'avais essayé de lui transmettre toute ma passion en un simple baiser, mais même après l'avoir embrassé de toutes les façons possibles, je ressentais encore tellement de tendresse à son égard que j'avais le goût de le crier au monde entier.

C'est à partir de ce moment là que ma vie s'est transformée en véritable conte de fée. J'avais trouvé l'amour alors que je le croyais à jamais perdu, j'avais trouvé un homme avec qui partagé mon fardeau et cet homme était pleinement conscient de ce que je lui demandais de sacrifier. C'est aussi à cette époque que j'ai réussi une audition pour rentrer dans l'orchestre symphonique de Londres et j'avais renoué contact avec ma vraie famille.

Sous les conseils de mon nouvel amour, j'étais retourné voir mes proches avec qui j'avais moi-même coupée les liens deux années plus tôt. À l'époque, j'avais eu trop honte de ma situation et j'avais tout simplement disparu de leur vie. J'ai retrouvé ma mère, mon père et mon frère avec une appréhension qui s'est vite transformé en joie. Ils avaient tous accepté mon fardeau qui en fait n'en était plus un désormais.

Pour la première fois depuis une année de calvaire, j'avais retrouvé la paix. J'aurais dû me dire que c'était de courte durée. J'aurais dû prévoir que ça ne pouvait pas être pour toujours… Tout a basculé parce que j'avais décidé de rester chez ma mère pour toute une fin de semaine sous l'instance de celle-ci. J'avais trouvé étrange que mon amour ne veuille pas m'accompagner. Il avait dit que ses amis et lui voulaient se remémorer le bon vieux temps. Je n'avais pas opposé de résistance. Je m'étais à peine posée la question du «Pourquoi»! J'ai été si idiote!

Nous avons échangé des hiboux pendant tout le début de mon séjour. Mais le samedi soir, sa présence m'avait trop manquée. J'ai donc décidé de le rejoindre chez ses amis, là où il m'avait dit qu'il restait. Et c'est à ce moment que ma vie a basculé. Au lieu de retrouver l'homme que j'aimais, j'ai rencontré une bête féroce. Un monstre avec les mêmes yeux couleur miel que j'avais tant l'habitude de voir rempli de tendresse, mais qui me regardais à présent avec une haine et un mépris que je n'aurais jamais cru voir.

J'étais tellement stupéfaite que je n'avais même pas remarqué le danger auquel je m'exposais. Ce sont un chien et un cerf qui m'ont sauvée de ses griffes à la dernière minute et tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est fuir. Mon cerveau n'analysait plus aucune donnée. Tout ce que j'arrivais à répéter comme une démente à travers le flot de larmes c'est qu'il m'avait menti. L'homme en qui j'avais le plus confiance m'avait caché une partie de sa vie.

Cette nuit là, je me suis sauvée. J'ai fait mes valises presque comme un robot, sans trop faire attention à ce que je faisais en serrant mon fardeau contre moi. Je me suis réfugiée chez ma mère qui n'a pas compris un traitre mot de ce que je lui ai dit en arrivant, mais qui m'a soutenue. Je ne lui ai jamais dit les raisons de mon départ et, vu mon bouleversement, elle n'a jamais essayé de me forcer à les lui révéler. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il vienne me voir, qu'il m'explique que ce n'était pas lui et qu'il y avait un grand malentendu, mais tout ce que j'ai eu, c'est une lettre.

Je l'avais lue, relue et rerelue des milliers de fois en espérant trouver quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher, mais rien. Cette lettre, je la savais par cœur désormais.

_Chère Cassandre, _

_Je ne sais quoi te dire pour t'expliquer ma conduite. Tu as été si franche avec moi dès le début de notre relation que j'ai honte maintenant que tu aies découvert mon secret. J'étais sur le point de te l'annoncer tu sais… Tu dois te dire «Bien sûr, c'est facile maintenant de dire ça!», mais je te jure que c'est la vérité. J'aurais voulu que tu apprennes ma condition dans des circonstances moins traumatisantes, mais ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé… J'en suis désolé! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux! _

_Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me voir et je n'essaierai pas de te convaincre de me retrouver. Cette lettre est simplement pour te dire à quel point je m'excuse et que même si tu me détestes à présent, je t'aimerai toujours, toi et ta petite puce. Vous m'avez apporté plus de bonheur en quelques mois que j'en ai ressenti dans toute ma vie. _

_Je voulais aussi t'annoncer que je pars. Je m'en vais en France, loin de toi, pour ne plus te faire souffrir. __Je sais que tu as déjà traversé beaucoup d'épreuves dans ta vie et je suis d'autant plus désolé d'en être une autre pour toi… __J'__ai failli te tuer __et __Lyla__ doit grandir loin des horreurs que je peux faire. Vous méritez mieux que moi. _

_Mais avant que je parte, je veux que tu saches que rien, dans tout ce que j'ai pu te confier n'était faux! Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur aucun fait, autre sur celui que tu as découvert la nuit passée. Jamais je n'ai trahi tes confidences. Un loup-garou n'est pas plus méchant qu'un autre humain lorsque ce n'est pas la pleine lune… _

_Alors voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à te dire adieu…_

_Je t'aime_

_Remus…_

_P.S.: Prend bien soin de __Lyla__… c'__est une fillette formidable__…_

Des larmes remplirent mes yeux comme à toute les fois où je pensais à lui. Le soleil qui m'avait réchauffé était désormais caché derrière des nuages et la pluie menaçait de tomber. Un peu à l'image de mes propres émotions. Lyla, toujours couchée à côté de moi, commençait à émerger de sa sieste. Lorsque je rencontrai ses yeux chocolat, mes sanglots reprirent de plus bel. Voyant ma tristesse, elle s'approcha en rampant près de mon visage et mis ses petites mains sur mes joues comme Remus le faisait si souvent. De sa voix teintée par la tristesse de me voir ainsi, elle demanda doucement:

-Mumus?

Je souris à travers mes larmes… Elle semblait comprendre ce que je ressentais. L'enfant que j'avais tant eu de misère a accepté était désormais le point le plus important de ma vie. C'était la seule qui se rappelait Remus et qui avait l'air de s'en ennuyer autant que moi. Je m'assis en indien et la pris contre ma poitrine en la serrant.

-Oui, ma puce, je pense à Remus, lui chuchotai-je.

Dans mes bras, elle me fixa quelques instants de ses yeux si expressifs et fini par les fermer de nouveau. Je savourai quelques instants cette sensation de bonheur que je ressentais quand elle s'abandonnait tout contre moi et ajoutai tout bas:

-Oui… je pense à lui… et je ne cesserai jamais d'y penser…

-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-

_Voilà __voilà_

_Après relecture de cet OS, je me suis demandé si je devais faire __une__ mini-fic de quelques chapitres… mais plusieurs raisons m'ont fait douter de cet alternative. Premièrement parce que je me connais et je sais que je vais finir par faire __une__ fic extrêmement longue et que je n'aurai sans doute jamais le courage de la terminer. Ensuite parce que je trouve que ce format est beaucoup mieux pour voir les sentiments des personnages. J'ai peur qu'en faisant __une longue__ fic, __j'arrive à détruire toutes les émotions… et je veux pas! _

_Mais je vais sûrement faire un __two__-__shot__… _

_Donnez-moi votre avis sur ça!_

_Reviews__ s'il vous plait!_

_Pistache_


End file.
